Dragon Ball Z Among Gods
by peekaboohime
Summary: Three months after Bills left the earth, another God believes that Goku may be a possible threat to the whole universe, believing that there is still a Super Saiyan God within him..
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon ball z : Among Gods**

**Disclaimer:**Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction I ever written on here (Hi I'm new) and I just hope you enjoy the story! I do not own Dbz or any of its characters. All ownership belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation. This is strictly fan made.

He sat on his star doing nothing but staring. He stared into an abyss only he could see

while others could not. It was his way to be alone and think about what took place three months ago. He had seen everything that has happened on earth that day. Bills had the destruction of earth in his hands but just left, sparing the people before him.. something he has never done before. He refused to believe that Bills had left that planet untouched and still breathing with life. The Saiyan God crept under his skin as well. How dare Bills help create a being that had no longer existed.. that didn't need to be resurrected. That man among the God of Destruction didn't even desire the feeling to become a God. Weakness he thought it was.. to borrow power from his comrades. What bothered him the most was not what Bills had done but what he left behind..He understood that this "Saiyan God" was still among men on earth and this did not settle well with him.

While in thought he felt as if he was being watched. He knew someone had been watching him for a while now, but finally took time to notice.

" Is something bothering you Pan? Why do you stare?" He said in a calm voice.

Pan step in closer to him, feeling embarrassed that he was caught. He was foolish to think that the God of Knowledge wouldn't notice him but, he was concerned about his well being so spying was his only option, instead of asking directly.

"Auvin, my lord, I feel as if I should be the one asking if you are alright. Forgive me for staring" Pan said now standing next to him while Auvin remained sitting.

Pan was starting to feel as if Lord Auvin didn't hear him, but didn't want to risk repeating what he just said, for Auvin hates having someone tell him anything twice.

" Three months ago, Lord Bills left a planet untouched but has left something behind."

Auvin said in a concerned toned, which lead Pan confused. He had watched with Auvin the events that took place when Bills came on earth. He had left nothing behind that he can recall from the events.

" Pan the orb please, I will explain it to you"

Pan walked away casually to retrieve the orb which was sitting next to his wife which was a few feet was sitting on the grass next to the waterfall, Pan assumed she was done meditating. Nife watched as her husband came closer to her, already knowing what he wanted. She gently reached behind her back and gave the orb to Pan and whispered:

" Well, what did he say?"

"Well he thinks that lord Bills had left something on earth"

She laid back on the grass and closed her eyes. Her faced showcased irritation.

" I'm telling you Lord Auvin has lost in Pan.. We both saw that Bills left nothing. "He tried to tell me this days ago but I didn't want to listen"

Pan ignored his wife comment and walked away silently. He also felt that Auvin was over thinking this whole situation but he didn't dare say it out loud.

He gives the Orb to Auvin as Auvin places his firm hand levitating above it. Light struck the Orb and they were able to see a clear picture of Bills and the Saiyan named Goku fighting.

" Look here Pan"

Pan looked in closer to see what was happening. This was the part when lord Bills shot a terrifying blast towards the Saiyain. The Saiyan falls back as the large red orb was ready to take his life. This part always surprised both lord Auvin and Pan, the fact that he turned back into a God and practically observed the large blast from Lord Bills.

Before Pan can take it all in again, Lord Auvin had stop the vision inside the orb. He pushed it aside and stood up. He stretched and stared off into space yet again. Pan stood up and stared at him waiting.. and waiting.. and still waiting.

" Um… my Lord? " He said in an awkward tone. Lord Auvin turned confused for a second and remembered

" Oh sorry, What was I talking bout?" Lord Auvin said smiling at Pan, as his eyebrows suggested that he was confused for a second. Pan narrowed his eyebrows at Auvin and shooked his head while staring at the ground.

" What did lord Bills Left behind?" Pan said trying to help jog the memory of the forgetful God.

" Right, anyways, do you remember the blast lord Bills shot at the Saiyan named Goku?" Auvin said walking away, staring at the ground. Pan followed behind him.

" Yes I remember, then Goku turned into a The Super Saiyan God"

" Correct Pan, but can you explain to me how Goku turned back into a Saiyan God?"

Pan continued to follow but shook his head at Auvin's comment.

" It was a confusing sight to see my lord, I have no explanation for it, but being that you are the God of Knowledge, you have a reason for this correct"

Lord Auvin smiled

" Correct…. you see that blast of energy that Lord Bills had intended to kill Goku with was not just average energy. It was a formula of energy using both Bills's normal energy, along with his God energy"

Pan was eager to hear more on Auvin thoughts. Instead of walking behind Auvin, he was now next to him

" What are you trying to say my lord?" Auvin looks at Pan and stops walking.

" Goku was already exposed as a God but he didn't possessed real and pure God energy. Goku was not born a being said the Saiyan God phase was only a temporary shell that can grow into real God energy if fueled. Now if you add two and two together, Bills shoots a large energy blast at Goku which carries his God energy.. When Goku was fueled by the fact of almost being near death, he had absorbed all of that energy within him. "

Pan was confused at what Auvin was getting at.

" But Goku wasn't a God after he had absorbed in that energy.." Pan said confused.

" Perhaps all it did was absorb the energy and is now manifesting within Goku. If Goku were to turn into a God again, I am afraid that his normal Saiyan energy will mix with God energy and he will become a God permanently. Since we know that God energy can over power Saiyan energy.

Pan turned his head at this statement.

" But my lord, what are the chances of Goku ever turning into a God again? "

Auvin put his hand to his head and sighed.

" The other Gods have seen Goku and Bills's battle, I guarantee that. Some of them may have caught on that Goku may have God energy in him now. Even though a Saiyan God is created with six pure Hearted Saiyans, Saiyans do have a violent nature. The Gods could look at that as a possible threat if the God energy within him grows. To answer your question. Any of the 12 Gods could come to earth to try to eliminate Goku and his God mode is most likely to come out.

Pan was finally getting the what Auvin was saying.

" Since Goku wasn't born a God, the God like energy could consume him and he.."

" Could lose control and destroy all of us." Auvin said finishing Pan sentenced.

Auvin watched as Pan trembled at his last sentenced. They both saw how kind hearted Goku could be and he knew it was hard to believe someone like that can be a major threat.

" So we have to kill him lord Auvin?" Pan said as he remembered Lord Auvin to be one of the twelve God of Destruction. It never really fit his character, Pan always thought the title of God of Knowledge was well suited for him. Even though it was less intimidating than being called a God of Destruction. But he feared Auvin more than he feared Bills. Bills would attack head on and thought quickly before every move he made. Auvin on the other hand can see all your maneuvers and actions before you take action upon doing them . It was one of the reasons why he was feared.

" We will not attack without further research on what we are facing. I am sending you down to the planet Earth, the planet Goku lives on now and I want you to meet him. I want you the check if the God energy has affected him in anyway. After I will make my move from there.

Pan closed his eyes and was already visioning the picture of earth in his mind.

" Sounds easy enough" Pan said getting ready to leave

" Pan I have to warn you, many of the people on that die more frequently than other planets, your senses may be confused which will make it hard to find Goku. So please try to concentrate. We don't want to waste time."

Pan shook his head and waved instead of giving a response. Auvin walks away and returns to the other side of the star to staring again at nothing.

**Thats the end of the first part everyone! Let me know what you think!**

As for the names (since there is a lot of pun like names on the original show)

Auvin= Oven Pan= Pan. Nife= Knife.

The next chapter will show the characters we all know and love!


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Z Among Gods

Chapter 2:

**Note: I **do not own the original series. Dragon ball z as well as all the characters used in this belong to Akira Toriyama. This is strictly fan made.

A phone rings and echo's throughout the small dome of Goku's house. The sound pierces through the daze experienced by his wife Chi-Chi, while she focuses on creating food for her family. She stirs the soup in front of her and sighs, not wanting to leave her activity.

" Goku! Can you pick up the phone please? "

She said out loud, only to remember that her husband was out retrieving more food for tonight's dinner. She sighs, puts the cover on the pot of soups she was making and walks over to finally answer the phone.

" Hello, ChiChi speaking" She said in a rushed tone.

" Hey Chi! It Bulma are you busy?" Hearing that it was Bulma on the phone she quickly turned off the pot she was making to avoid it from getting ruined because of time. Her and Bulma's conversations go on for hours.

" No I'm not busy at all what's up? And how is Goten doing?" Remembering that Goten is at her house to play with her son Trunk.

" He's just fine, they just went out to get food" Bulma said in a casual tone. " Are you home alone Chi Chi? I'm surprised I don't hear Goku trying to say Hello. "

" He is out fishing and Gohan is with Dende at Kami's lookout with Videl"

" What is he doing there"

" Dende wanted to see them about something involving the baby."

Bulma paused as she stepped away from the phone for a bit. She was getting nervous about what she was about to say.

"Hello? Bulma you there?" Chi Chi said noticing her friend's Silence.

" Chi Chi I have news for you and you are the first person to hear about it!" Bulma said with a sly tone.

" What is it are you…."

" I'm pregnant!"

Soon the phone was filled with sounds of screaming while Bulma maneuvered the phone away from her, as if giving the screams room to move about the halls of her house.

" Oh my Kami! I can't believe you're pregnant when did you find out?"

" Just this morning, the test came out positive" Bulma said with a happy tone.

" How is Vegeta handling the news? He is probably hoping it's a boy huh?" Chi Chi said assuming that he would want a boy.

" He doesn't know Chi Chi. He has been distant from me ever since the God of the Destruction left earth. Bills ? I think his name was?"

" Is he mad because he didn't become Super Saiyan God? I swear you and I both know that Goku was the best fit for the title"

Hearing that remark made Bulma heated with anger but she kept it in. She was more concerned over her husband behavior to be enraged.

" No it's not that Chi Chi..he's been.. Oh I got to go.. sorry! bye!"

" Okay Congra-"

Bulma had already hanged up the phone before Chi Chi could finish her sentence as she notice her husband walking by. He was wearing a black shirt and sweats which meant he wasn't training before he entered the room. He has done this for a month now, when Vegeta stops training for more than a week, that means there is something wrong. She steps in front of her husband and kisses his forehead. She didn't know how to start the conversation, asking "What's wrong" would only make him avoid the question and if she persist, he would become annoyed.

" You aren't going to say anything? Vegeta said noticing his wife just staring at him.

"Oh um.. What you are doing ?" She said thinking fast.

" Your the one who stopped me, what do you think I'm doing" Vegeta said replying to his wife weird comment.

He turned away from her gazed and noticed the couch didn't have the usual Saiyan hybrids there. Considering that Goten pretty much lived there.

" Where are the boys?" He said to his wife still staring at the couch

" They went out to get food," She said as she watched Vegeta sit on the couch. She sat next to him noticing that blank stare he was giving into nothing.

" Vegeta, what's wrong. You haven't been training, and all you do is pace around the house and think about something, what it is? " She said finally having the courage to speak her mind. Vegeta sighed, he knew that if he were to ignore the question altogether, his wife would become annoying and ask him the question over and over again.. He decided that it would be easier to just tell her.

" After the party on your birthday. Kakarot was telling me about there being 12 different Gods of Destruction. Knowing this, doesn't sit easy with me. " He said staring at his wife.

" That means you might have a chance of fighting them again, you should be Saiyan God this time. Probably a better one then Goku" He smiled lightly at his wife random comment. But then shook his head.

" You're smart enough to tie two and two together aren't you? When Kakarot causes trouble with someone, someone else would want to challenge him. He had a handful dealing with Bills, what makes you think that he can stand a chance with all the Gods if they decide to take a chance at fighting the Super Saiyan God? " He said clenching his fist , " All the training in the world, wouldn't stop what Kakarot has tampered with, fooling around with a force greater beyond a Saiyans power. "

Bulma grew confused at where Vegeta was getting at.

"Are you angry with Goku? What are the odds of them wanting to fight Goku anyways? " Bulma said placing her hand on top of her husbands. Instead of pushing her hand off his, he grabbed it. He was mad at Goku's actions and even thinking about challenging Bills. He knew that on King Kai's planet that Bills did not just attack Goku as a threat. If he did he would have done the same on earth and just attack just for the sake of spilling blood.. Bills acted nothing more then the behavior of a child, if he was angry he would attack, he wouldn't attack without reason. Then turning into a Super Saiyan God as an ultimatum for the earth survival. This wasn't the first time Goku has done something drastic to save the earth, but this was the first time it became risky that he did.

" Kakarot should have known his place."

Meanwhile on Kami's Lookout.

Gohan watched as Videl rested silently as Dende's hands flew over Videl's pregnant stomach. The summon for Gohan and Videl to come there was random at best. Gohan and Videl went to visit his mom, since he is now living in a new home given by Videl's father. He remembered his mom constantly persisting on Gohan to visit and so he did. Right when he got to the door how ever, Dende asked if both of them can come immediately. Hoping his mother wouldn't nag at him for leaving very early when he got back he was hoping Dende would finish.. whatever he was doing.

" Dende is everything alright?" Gohan said staring at Dende as he looked concerned.

Dende lifted his hands away from Videl and turned to both of them. Videl sits up and stretches feeling tired, she didn't get much sleep last night.

" Gohan.. your baby is dying. "

Gohan stepped back in shocked as he watched as he noticed his wife place her hands over her mouth. Tears were coming down her face.

" Dende what do you mean my baby.. is dying?"

Dende looked down not wanting to see the sad look present upon their faces.

" Inside, the babies energy is depleting very fast and a lot of the babies energy is gone. "

"How could this had happen? The baby was fine a month ago! We went to the doctor, they found nothing wrong!" Gohan said sounding more angry.

" The baby may seem to be in good health physically, but her energy level is going down.. once out the baby will struggle with this.. it will become too weak to do anything and it's life expectancy will be shorten. The doctors are not able to see this with their machine.

"How.. how could this had happen?" Gohan said staring at Videl wipe her tears.

" When Lord Bills came.. Your baby gave a huge amount of her energy to make your father become the Super Saiyan God. When this was brought to my attention, I knew I had to call you immediately to make sure that nothing has happened to the baby."

Gohan was trying so hard to suppress his anger. He was getting mad and upset at the same time and was watching those emotions procreate inside him, escalating the emotions into pure anger.

" Why are you now just telling me this Dende?!" Gohan said stepping closer to Dende

"Gohan please, I'm sure Dende has a good reason .. " Videl said giving the benefit of the doubt towards Dende.

" Piccolo just brought it to my attention today.. he left to collect the dragon balls, just in case.. but I don't know if it will work.. it could be beyond Shenron's power to restore energy to someone who is not born yet.. " Dende said and sighed. That last part was something he did not want to say to them.. but he wanted them to be ready in case the worst comes to reality. Gohan storms out while Videls stays with Dende to apologize for her husbands behavior. She was just as upset as Gohan was.. but she didn't want to take it out on Dende.. who was only trying to help. Dende sensed Gohan's power leveling escalating, something he knew that Saiyans did when they became angry.

Gohan had over a million thoughts in his head, all leading towards the fact that he might lose his first child. Who was he really mad at he thought..Dende and Piccolo for not thinking about this sooner. Himself for not even thinking about that fact at all? Or his own father for even becoming Super Saiyan God in the first place.. which couldn't have been avoided or else he wouldn't be standing here today.. His thoughts were caught off guard by a large source of energy coming towards his direction. It was an energy he never felt before and this concerned him. He wondered if the rest have felt it to. He ran further out into the open just to stop in his tracks by someone standing right in front of him. He stepped back to get a closer look at the person in front of him. He was tall, with light blue skin. He had white eyes which looked as though he was blind. He had long white hair that tied in the back towards the end. His clothing was all white except the for the black belt that circled his waist that seem to also go over his chest and around his left arm. Behind him was a long looking weapon that look like a staff.

" Excuse me, do you happen to know where Goku is? I see you are Saiyan as well.. do you happen to be his son?" He said casually

" Who are you? How do you know my dad?" Gohan said stepping back from the figure that stood at the same height as he did.

" My name is Pan, and under strict rules, I must seek Goku Immediately. "

" Are you a another God?"

Pan begins to laugh lightly as he stared at Gohan. Gohan was not feeling comfortable with the person in front of him.

" If I was a God do you think you would be able to sense my power level"?

" Gohan what's going on? " Videl said walking towards Gohan.

" Videl go inside now. " He said still staring at Pan

Pan looked at Videl as stressed formed within his eyebrows. He stared at her stomach while he heard Gohan yell for her to go inside. Pan stepped closer to the couple as Gohan acted as a shield for his wife and stood in front of her.

" Inside.. your stomach.." Pan said pointing a finger at Videls stomach. Gohan.. out of fear that a beam of energy may shoot out from his finger and charged directly at Pan without warning. Pan stood there as Gohan noticed that he wasn't moving. Gohan was frozen in mid air while his actions indicated that he was about to kick Pan on the left side of his neck. Pan closed his fist as Gohan's position changed into standing behind pan looking as if he was tied by a rope he couldn't escape. His feet slightly dangling from the floor while his arms stayed close to him.

He watched as Pan stepped closer to his wife. Before Gohan said anything he was interrupted by Pan's voice

" I will not hurt you.. I can predict deaths before they will happen.. inside your stomach. is a child who is dying.. am I correct. "

Videl Nodded as tears was about to form in her eyes.

" My daughter...She-"

Without finishing her sentence a small blast of energy seem to have blasted directly into her stomach.

" Videl no!" Yelled Gohan trying to escape the hold Gohan was placed in.

Videl began to lean forward after the blast but caught herself and was able to stand up straight.

" Young Saiyan.. relax.. I did nothing more then put the needed energy in your baby to prevent death." He said as he turned to Gohan as he released him from the bind he put him in. Gohan was on all fours on the ground trying to get some air in his body.

" I am wasting time" Pan said and in an instant he was gone.

Videl ran up to gohan and tried to help him up. Dende also came to help aid Gohan.

" Videl are you alright?" Gohan said feeling tired.

WIthout answering Videl grabbed Dende and asked if he can check her babies energy once more. Gohan followed soon after. Videl proceeded to lay down as she felt Dende's hand's hover over her body.

" The baby.. the energy is back. But for some reason.. the person Gohan was fighting with.. gave the baby more energy than needed. " Dende said staring at the couple.

" Is that a bad thing? Videl said now sitting up

"No it's not I mean your baby will be able to live.. but I wonder.. why did he give the extra energy?"

Authors Note:

Well chapter 2 is complete! Let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Ball Z: Among Gods Chapter 3**

Sorry for the long wait you guys. Work and school were taking over. The time I have to write was time spent sleeping :(

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball z or it's characters. All ownership belongs to Akria Toriyama.

Vegeta continued to pace back and forth slowly as his wife watched him. Pacing normally helped him think better so he wouldn't lose focus. His train of thought echoed in his steps as he continued to walk back and forth for the tenth time in his living room. Bulma watched getting a bit tired of his movements and finally broke his pattern.

" Is it really bothering you that bad Honey?" She said sweetly

The only response she received was the sound of his foot steps taking five more steps.

" Vegeta, Don't worry about it you should worry-"

" Worry about it when the time comes? May I remind you of the last time we are unprepared? WE WERE KILLED IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE. This time we wont have someone from the future come to warn us about any God coming to us. Im sick of all of you getting comfortable when at peace just to be surprised when you die for not training hard enough. " Vegeta said cutting his wife off and now standing right in front of her as she sat.

" But what can you really do Vegeta? Worry about something that may or may not happen? What you should worry about is what's happening now.. "

" What is happening now is that my wife is being foolish." Vegeta said in a cold voice as the image of Bulma getting hit by Bills replayed in his head. He knew that that time.. they got lucky.. If the chance of another God coming to earth were to happen.. he could lose his life and so will his family.

" I have to leave" He said to Bulma as he headed towards the was weird for Bulma to hear because her husband normally never told her when he would leave.

" Wait Vegeta I have to tell you something.. " Bulma said running after him as she saw him fly up on the air.

" What ever it is it would have to wait Bulma. I'm going" Vegeta said looking at his wife and flying off into the distant.

" I'm Pregnant.. " Bulma said watching the vast sky where her husband recently was and walked back inside.

Vegeta flew in the direction of Goku's house hoping to talk to Goku about the chances of any God coming to earth. Vegeta knew that Goku had talk to Bills for the brief time they were in the sky but he wasn't sure that Goku told them the whole conversation. He was beginning to think that earth was becoming too comfortable to be at peace at this time and was getting irritated that he was the only one who could see it.

He flew down and landed a few feet away from Goku's house. He got to the door and knocked. After three knocks Chi Chi opened the door and stared at Vegeta.

" Is Kakarot Here" Vegeta said Calmly making his question seem more of a statement.

" No went to get food he should be-"

" Wait-" Vegeta said cutting her off. She looked at him strangely, turned around to check on her cooking for a brief second, to turn back around to find him gone. Vegeta had felt a small spike of energy knowing it had to be Goku. He started to fly in that direction just to find that energy has vanished. He stopped and looked around in irritation, until he finally decided to fly back to Goku's house and wait for him there. Right when he was about to fly off he felt as if something was behind him. He turned around just to find another being looking right at him as he flew back a few feet.

" Who are you?" Vegeta said staring at the young man before him

" My name is Pan. Is Goku around Vegeta? Pan said really only remembering Vegeta and Goku's name.

" How do you know who we are?" Vegeta said concerned as the figured stayed floating in the sky.

" Me and Lord Auvin have been keeping a good watch on your planet and Goku for a long time. You're the Prince of the Saiyans correct? " Pan said

Vegeta felt like his worst fears became a reality in an instant. _The Gods_ he thought. _They are here. I was right all along. _He decided to answer his question in silence while he tried to think of his next move.

" I'm looking for Goku, it's urgent" Pan said sounding impatient.

" You will get no answers until I hear what you want from him" Vegeta said feeling himself give in to the pressure. He knew that this was coming, but he finally realized that it bother him so much because he was scared of dying. He had died once as a chance to save the world just for it to fail. He died, but nothing changed for the better and he was scared to face that again. But he knew it would be foolish fight the inevitable and figured, he if were to die soon he will die this time and the effect of his death will have an effect.

Vegeta was waited for a response from him, but a fight was what he really wanted to start with the person staring back at him.

" It would be best if I told both you and Goku about why I'm here. I really don't want to repeat anything."

Vegeta agreed as a thought processed in his head which would help him analyze what they were facing. T_his Pan guy must have trained with this new God there were about to face. If I could get Pan to charge up to see his full power level I could easily imagine the power level of this new God. _

" Charge up and he will come to you. "

" How do you know this would work "

Vegeta laughed at his remark and crossed his arms

" Saiyans love the challenge of fighting someone stronger than them, once Kakarot sees how strong you are he will coming here in no time. Unless of course you're not as strong as I perceived you to be.

" Very well then lets descend and find Goku " Pan said. Vegeta nodded and they both descended downward to the ground. Pan began to get in position to charge up as Vegeta watched as he leaned against the tree.. which was suddenly not attached to the ground. He backed away from the tree as he looked down as the ground cracked and pebbles floated before him. He stared at Pan to see what he was doing as he noticed that his power level increased by a large ratio. What bothered Vegeta the most was that all he was doing.. was standing there clam as if nothing was happening. His eyes widen. _Amazing.. he isn't doing anything but standing there.. it's like he's doing nothing at all.. but his power level..if this is what we are up against.. _ Vegeta thought not wanting to even think about the new Gods potential power level beyond that point. All of a sudden everything fell and the vibe of the whole area seem to be at ease for a month. The trees crashed loudly as the rocks hit back to the surface. _Is he fully charged? _Vegeta thought staring at Pan. _He looks the same.._

" He's here" Pan said staring up at the sky. " Goku please come here.

Goku descended from the sky as he stood right in front of Pan not acknowledging Vegeta's presence. Vegeta noticed something different about Goku. After all these years of knowing him he felt like he was looking at a complete was something about him that was off.

" That was amazing. You looked completely calmed.. but your power level was greater than mine even when I'm at Super Sayian 3, I'm just letting you know I would lose to you in an instant." Goku said laughing.

_He seems like himself_.. Vegeta thought.. _but there is something different about him_

" Rest assure I am not here to fight.. You are Goku right? My name is Pan. I came to see you on behave of my God."

" Your God? Are you with Bills?"Goku said

" No Goku, My lord Auvin sent me here.. to judge you. "

" Judge me? " Goku said raising his eyebrows.

" To see how evil you truly are" Pan said say he stared at Goku.


End file.
